wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Predator
Zaprojektowany został z myślą o walce przeciwko zielonoskórym jednak jego skuteczność sprawiła, iż stał się jednym z głównych pojazdów podstawowych Adeptus Astartes gdzie na zakon przypada ok. 20-30 pojazdów, a także wiele organizacji Imperium. Wiele z nich znalazło się również na wyposażeniu zdradzieckich marines chaosu]. Czołg ten został oparty na wszystkim dobrze znanym transporterze Rhino. Gdzie miejsce przedziału bojowego zastąpiły dodatkowe płyty pancerne, magazyn amunicyjny, a także boczne sponsony czołgu, w których zamontowano dodatkowe uzbrojenie. Na dachu została zamontowana wieża z działem pół-automatycznym idealnym do niszczenia lekko opancerzonych pojazdów lub ciężkiej piechoty wroga. Dodatkowo czołgi te łatwo się przezbraja, więc nie trudno jest zamienić Predatora model Destructor, na czołg Predator model Annihilator. Czołgi typu predator są jak Thunderhawki. Są one Idealnym połączeniem między szybkością, opancerzeniem, zwrotnością a siłą ognia. Czołgi te więc są takim samym połączeniem, tylko z tą różnicą że naziemnym. Predatory mogą spokojnie uczestniczyć w wielkich obronach i masywnych szturmach na pozycje wroga. Czołgi tego typu odegrały i wciąż odgrywają wielką chwalebną rolę w walkach, począwszy od czasów mrocznej ery technologii kończąc na czasach obecnych. Czołg Deimos Predator thumb|300px|Deimos Predator Destructor we mgle. Jak powszechnie i dobrze wiadomo Czołg Predator brał udział w walkach od czasu Wielkiej Krucjaty, czyli prawie jedenaście tysięcy lat. Jednakże najmniej znanym, a jednocześnie najbardziej pożądanym wariantem tego czołgu, którego nawet uszkodzone wersje znajdują miejsce w zakonnych komnatach, są Predatory modelu Deimos. Te starożytne maszyny, uznawane i będące reliktami dawnych lat, służące Imperium z przeróżnymi załogami przez cały swój okres służby,w różnych licznych warunkach pól walki, noszą na sobie ślady niejednego, mniej lub bardziej znaczącego, uszkodzenia i malowidła niejednego pokonanego wroga. Są tak rzadkie, że jedynie zakony pierwszej fundacji, zwane wówczas legionami, mogą pochwalić się nimi w liczbie większej niż jedna sztuka. Dla innych zakonów, nawet tych drugiej fundacji, posiadanie chociażby tej jednej sztuki jest niemałym wyróżnieniem i ogromną nagrodą. Sam pojazd, niezależnie od posiadanego uzbrojenia, które zależnie od modelu jest inne, jest dość starą, ale dobrze rozpoznawalną konstrukcją, która w porównaniu z nową wersją, Marsjańską, czołgu Predator, nie różni się aż tak bardzo, nawet jeżeli chodzi o grubość opancerzenia czy inne specyfikacje techniczne. Jedynie kominy wylotowe są mniej osłonięte, a sama wieża, przenosząca główne uzbrojenie przez którego to określa się model pojazdu, jest owalna, przypominająca przeciętą kulę zamontowaną na podwoziu Rhino i znajduje się nieco dalej z tyłu pojazdu. Czołgi Deimos Predator "Destructor" i Predator "Destructor" Czołg modelu Destructor został stworzony do zwalczania jednostek piechoty, a także zwalczania lekko opancerzonych pojazdów wroga. Na jego wyposażeniu składa się wiele morderczych broni które mogą sprawić że równie dobrze będzie mógł się on rozprawiać z jednostkami ciężkiej piechoty lub ciężkimi pojazdami. Na jego wyposażenie składa się: * Działo pół-automatyczne - broń ta jest jego główną bronią, jest zasilana ona automatycznie przez mechanizmy, a pociski którymi strzela są wielkości pięści marines! Działo to jest idealne do zwalczania lekko jak i ciężko opancerzonej piechoty, a także niszczenia lekko opancerzonych pojazdów. * Ciężki Bolter - ogólnie na tego typu czołgu mogą zostać zamontowane trzy ciężkie boltery. Jeden przy włazie na wieży. Gdzie członek załogi może z niego korzystać. A także po jednym na obydwa sponsosy tego ciężkiego czołgu. Co sprawi że Predator tak wyposażony będzie dosłowną kosą na piechotę. * Bolter Szturmowy - podobnie jak powyższy ciężki bolter, montuje się go na sponsonach i na wieży. * Działa laserowe - potężne działa laserowe strzelające ogromnymi wiązkami lasera zdolnymi przebić grube pancerze pojazdów. Pojazd ten można także wyposażyć w dwa działa laserowe, po jednym na sponsos. Dzięki czemu w razie potrzeby obrony lub ataku, przeciwko pojazdom wroga, predator tak wyposażony będzie mógł zadać im poważne uszkodzenia, lub nawet je zniszczyć. thumb|260px|Predator Destructor wyposażony w lemiesz.Oczywiście mogą istnieć także inne warianty tego pojazdu. np. Wyposażony może być on w jedno działo laserowe w lewym sponsonie a w prawym mieć ciężki bolter. Zależne jest to od celów i potrzeb misji. Pojazd ten także może zostać wyposażony w dodatkowe rzeczy ułatwiające mu wykonanie misji: * Granaty dymne - pojazd jest w nie wyposażony, aby w razie potrzeby wystrzelić kilka z nich i osłonić natarcie, a także ograniczyć pole widzenia wroga. * Lemiesz - służy do pozbywania się z drogi gruzów aby łatwiej było mu przejechać, lub do zasypywania okopów wroga. * Reflektor - do oświetlania celów lub po prostu oświetlania drogi. * Mogą także zostać wyposażone w jednorazową rakietę przeciwpancerną Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus czołgu Predator "Desturctor" Czołg Deimos Predator "Annihilator" i Predator "Annihilator" Predator Annihilator jest wariantem przystosowanym do zapewnienia wsparcia przeciwpancernego walczącym oddziałom. Jednakże to nie znaczy że nie może zostać wyposażony w broń przeciwpiechotną. Jednakże głównym i zazwyczaj jedynym celem tego pojazdu jest niszczenie pojazdów wroga, zanim te zmasakrują sojusznicze oddziały piechoty, bądź zniszczą pojazdy. Są zakony które używają TYLKO i wyłącznie tego typu pojazdu. Na uzbrojenie które jest na wyposażeniu tego czołgu składa się: * Podwójnie sprzężone działo laserowe - jest to jego główne uzbrojenie. Działo to strzela dwoma ogromnymi wiązkami lasera o ogromnej mocy, które są zdolne przebić nawet najtwardsze i najgrubsze pancerze innych pojazdów, do czego zresztą idealnie się nadają. Potrafią także przepalić się przez ludzką tkankę, jednakże szybkostrzelność działa wyłącza używanie go przeciwko piechocie. * Działa laserowe - są to działa laserowe działające tak samo jak powyższy odpowiednik. Jednakże są one montowane po jednym na sponson. potrafią zadać potężne obrażenia pojazdom wroga. * Ciężkie boltery - najzwyklejsze ciężkie boltery które montuje się w sponsonach aby zapewnić wsparcie przeciwpiechotne. Natomiast jeden z bolterów może być także zamontowany przy włazie na wieży gdzie do użycia wymagany jest operator. * Bolter szturmowy - podobnie jak i ciężki bolter, montuje się go na sponsonach jak i na wieży. * Podobnie jak i Destructor, Predator Annihilator może zostać wyposażony w granaty dymne, lemiesz, rakietę przeciwpancerną i reflektor. Dane techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus Czogłu "Annihilator" Deimos Predator "Executioner" thumb|300px|Deimos Predator z Promieniem Konwersującym, zakonu Krwawych Kruków IX kompanii. Jednym z najrzadszych modeli i tak już rzadkiego czołgu jest nieporównywalnie model Executioner, posiadający potężną baterię plazmową jako swoje główne uzbrojenie. Albowiem tylko i wyłącznie świat-kuźnia Ryza jest zdolny jeszcze do produkowania Foto-plazmatycznych ogniw niezbędnych do użytkowania tego typu uzbrojenia. Dlatego też Zbrojmistrzowie posiadający powszechnie uznawane umiejętności i niezbędną wiedzę demontują główną broń i zastępują ją Ciężkim Konwerterem Materii. Przez to model Executioner staje się naprawdę świetnym niszczycielem czołgów, jak i idealnym czołgiem do dalekodystansowego ostrzału oblężniczego. Do uzbrojenia tego pojazdu zalicza się: * Bateria dział plazmowych - są to dwa potężne działa plazmowe montowane w głównej wieży pojazdu. Strzelają one rozgrzanymi do tysięcy stopni kulami plazmy zdolnymi zniszczyć każdy cel. * Ciężki Konwerter Materii - to tak naprawdę działko strzelające skoncentrowaną wiązką antymaterii, która po trafieniu w cel sprawia, że materia konwersowana jest w czystą energię. Jednak broń ta jest bardzo niebezpieczna i trudna w produkcji i jest reliktem równie rzadkim co czołg go używający. * Działa Laserowe - potężne działa laserowe strzelające ogromnymi wiązkami lasera zdolnymi przebić grube pancerze pojazdów. Pojazd ten można także wyposażyć w dwa działa laserowe, po jednym na sponsos. Dzięki czemu w razie potrzeby obrony lub ataku, przeciwko pojazdom wroga, predator tak wyposażony będzie mógł zadać im poważne uszkodzenia, lub nawet je zniszczyć. * Ciężkie boltery - najzwyklejsze ciężkie boltery które montuje się w sponsonach aby zapewnić wsparcie przeciwpiechotne. Natomiast jeden z bolterów może być także zamontowany przy włazie na wieży gdzie do użycia wymagany jest operator. * Bolter szturmowy - podobnie jak i ciężki bolter, montuje się go na sponsonach jak i na wieży. Podobnie jak i inne modele, model Executioner może zostać wyposażony w granaty dymne, lemiesz, rakietę przeciwpancerną i reflektor. Deimos Predator Infernus thumb|300px|Deimos Predator Infernus zakonu Salamander.Pierwszym pojazdem tego typu, stworzonym w mrocznych dniach Wielkiej Krucjaty i którego zadaniem było oczyszczanie bunkrów i umocnień z piechoty wroga, był niezaprzeczalnie model Infernus z zamontowanym w wieży miotaczem ognia Flamestorm, który obecnie jest dobrze znany i rozpowszechniony przez wypierający już czołg Deimos Predator Infernusa, model Land Raidera zwany Redemeer. Dla Zakonów, które preferują walkę na bliski dystans, często z licznymi hordami przeciwników, jest to czołg wręcz idealny, albowiem jego siła ognia jest wystarczająca aby spopielić sporą grupę przeciwników, która niefortunnie trafi pod jego broń. A jakby tego było mało, celem zwiększenia skuteczności modelu Infernus względem pojazdów, główne uzbrojenie może zostać wymienione na działo termiczne magna-melta, potrafiące przepalić się przez niemalże każdy pancerz. I co ciekawe, najczęściej bronią spotykaną i umieszczaną w sponsonach są ciężkie miotacze ognia lub ciężkie Boltery. Czołg Baal Predator thumb|300px|Baal Predator należacy do Krwawych AniołówPredator Baal, swoją nazwę zawdzięcza planecie na której swoją siedzibę ma zakon Krwawych Aniołów. Jest to wariant czołgu Destructor, który jest używany tylko i wyłącznie przez Krwawe Anioły i ich zakony sukcesorskie i którego STC, wciąż nie zostało uznane przez Adeptus Mechanicus, pomimo tego że od jego odkrycie na planecie Atium III mineło ok dziesięć tysięcy lat. W tym czołgu główne działo pół-automatyczne zastępują podwójnie sprzężone działka szturmowe. Ciekawostką jest natomiast to że większość czołgów ze sprzężonymi działkami szturmowymi to tak naprawdę czołgi modelu Destructor, a prawdziwych czołgów modelu Baal jest tak naprawdę niewiele. Dodatkowo może on zostać wyposażony oprócz standardowych broni (patrz Destructor i Annihilator) w ciężkie miotacze ognia montowane w sponsonach. Dodatkowo pojazd ten jest szybszy i zwrotniejszy od standardowego predatora. Oczywiście jak każdy model tego czołgu także Baal Predator może zostać wyposażony w wyrzutnie granatów dymnych, lemiesze, rakietę przeciwpancerną i reflektory. Dane techniczne czołgu Baal Predator Źródła Codexy * Space Marines 5th edition str. 78 * Space Marines 6th edition str. 26 * Imperial Armour Vol 2 - Space Marines & forces of the Inquisiton. str. 25-36, 37-45, 46-48 * Imperial Armour Vol 2 - Second Edition, War Machines of the Adeptus Astartes. str. 74.77 Galeria Baal Predator.png|Baal Predator, figurka. Predator Annihilator.jpg|Predator Annihilator Predator Deimos Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.JPG|Deimos Predator Destructor Synów Horusa Predator Annihilator Kosmicznych Wilków.png|Predator Annihilator zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków 640px-BTPredator.JPG|Predator Destructor zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy RG Predator Destructor.jpg|Predator Destructor zakonu Kruczej Gwardii Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Pojazdy Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Jednostki Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Pojazdy Kosmicznych Marines